


cry for all we have lost and all we have left to lose

by fallingforboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken Friendship, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, McCall Pack, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken & Brett Talbot Friendship, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys
Summary: It took a lot to break Theo Raeken.Sometimes, he thought that nothing really could, because after everything that he’d seen and been through, what could really affect him? After his neglected early childhood, and then his adolescence spent being torn apart and built into the perfect chimera by the Dread Doctors, and then going to hell only to suffer through his heart being ripped out over and over and over, how could anything else really break Theo?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	cry for all we have lost and all we have left to lose

It took a lot to break Theo Raeken.

Sometimes, he thought that nothing really could, because after _everything_ that he’d seen and been through, what could really affect him? After his neglected early childhood, and then his adolescence spent being torn apart and built into the _perfect_ chimera by the Dread Doctors, and then going to hell only to suffer through his heart being ripped out over and over and over, how could anything else really break Theo?

A jolt of pain ran through his body, and Theo didn’t even have the energy left to shudder. His arms were tied above him to the fence, his body pressed into it so hard he could feel it digging into his back painfully. The pain shook him back into reality, and Theo weakly opened his eyes, trying to see if he could see his captors, see if he could try and figure out a way to escape, because it took a lot to break Theo, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let this be it. 

Three blurry figures moved in front of him, almost like they were… _floating_. Theo squinted, his mind still clouded with the sharp aches bursting in his body, but he still couldn’t see anything in the dimly lit room. 

“Who are you?”

Theo’s voice was steady despite the pain, but the three figures didn’t respond, simply continuing to weave around the room. 

“What do you want from me?” Theo tried, because they didn’t _look_ like hunters, didn’t look like any creature he’s seen before. And though they had ignored his first question, they stopped at the second, all three of their heads tilting slightly so _in sync_ that it was _creepy_. 

One of the figures stepped forward into the light coming from the single lightbulb in the room, and Theo realized that it was a woman. A slow, faint smile appeared on her face, and something about it sent a shiver down Theo’s spine.

“Tears, Theodore Raeken,” the woman whispered, dragging out the word in a way that almost reminded Theo of a snake. “We want your _tears_.”

________________________________________

“Liam, it’s six in the morning, why are you _awake?_ ” Scott’s voice came from the phone, and the beta could tell that he was slightly irritated, but was holding it back for his sake.

“Code _red_ , Scott, I’ll be there in two minutes,” Liam hissed, not bothering to listen to the alpha’s response before hanging up, pulling on his hoodie and running down the stairs. His parents were sleeping, and Liam _knew_ that he was probably being too loud, but he didn’t fucking _care_ right now. His blood was _on fire_ , and he used the adrenaline to _run_ to Scott’s house, because he didn’t have a fucking car, and the person he usually got a ride from was the cause of the code red. 

Liam still thought the whole “code” thing was stupid, had brought it up in _multiple_ pack meetings, but ever since Nolan had called an emergency pack meeting when he lost his bio lab report, Stiles had gave them a sheet of paper and told them to memorize the list of codes, set at varying degrees ranging from _I have a paper cut_ to _there’s a giant hole in my stomach_. By the time he threw open the door to Scott’s house, the alpha was already in the living room, along with Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Derek, and Brett. He had a feeling the rest of the Puppy Pack had been contacted and would arrive soon, and true to his guess, seconds after he entered, he heard numerous footsteps making their way up to Scott’s front door.

“Liam, what happened?” Scott asked worriedly, because Liam didn’t actually _tell_ anyone what happened, just called a _code red_ out of _nowhere_ , and the rest of the pack was _anxious_. Code reds barely got used anymore, were the top of the ladder on their range of emergencies, and if this was a _code red_ , then it had to be pretty _fucking_ bad.

The beta’s mind flickered to what had happened ten minutes ago, and he gritted his teeth to reign in his anger, because getting angry wouldn’t help this, wouldn’t help _Theo_. “He’s gone, Scott,” Liam whispered, his voice shaking, “He got taken, there was blood all over the truck, his phone was still in it, and he– he’s _gone_.”

Scott inhaled sharply, the rest of the pack’s scents shifting from confused to _worried_. “Where was his truck?”

Liam let out a slow breath, guilt coiling in his stomach. “Two blocks away from my house. I– I should’ve _heard_ him, I should’ve _noticed_.”

Mason put a hand on Liam’s shoulder, and it just made Liam feel _worse_ , but he reeled it all in and looked up with hard eyes. “The only thing I found was this.” 

Liam shoved his hand in his pocket, grabbing the object he had found laying next to Theo’s truck and put it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. 

“Is that…” Scott trailed off, and the rest of the pack gasped.

Laying on the table was a photograph, a little crumpled at its edges, but there was no doubt about who was in it– Theo smiling, pretty recent judging by his slightly grown-out hair, but on his chest, right above his heart, was a red x, the ink dripping down. And on his face, the same red ink was dripping down from his eyes, blood stained tears.

“What the _fuck?_ ” Brett said quietly, his eyes not moving from the picture, from _Theo_. Liam let out a heavy sigh, trying to control the rage rising in him, but it took more effort than normal, because his fucking _anchor_ was missing.

“Whatever, or _whoever_ , took him, didn’t do this on accident. It was planned, they were _looking_ for Theo,” Liam emphasized, “And I don’t– I don’t know where he could even _be_.”

“This doesn’t look like hunters,” Stiles said, his voice getting logical like it always did when it came to a pack threat. “We need to go back to Theo’s truck, there _has_ to be something there.”

Five minutes later, the pack was surrounding the truck, and they probably looked _crazy_ to the neighbors that were most likely peeking through the curtains, but they had bigger problems to worry about than a few people thinking they were weird. 

Liam’s nose flared at the scent of blood, and he staggered a little at how _much_ there was on the seats. Scott caught him, his brows furrowed in concern. “Liam, maybe you should sit down for a little bit. Mas–”

“No,” Liam spit out, taking a deep breath. “No, I’m fine.” Scott clearly didn’t believe him, but Liam didn’t care anymore. “Did you guys find anything?” he asked, turning to Stiles.

The human gave him a heavy look. “Whoever took him, it was more than one person. Theo’s… Theo’s strong, he can’t be taken that easily, and based on the scratches on the truck,” Stiles hesitated, and Liam narrowed his eyes. “Based on the scratches, it’s at least two, most likely three.”

And if these were hunters, that wouldn’t have been that big of a deal. Three hunters wasn’t _that_ bad, because hunters were _human_. But these weren’t hunters, and though no one knew _what_ they were, it was _bad_ if there were _three_ of them. 

“We need to go to Deaton,” Derek stated warily, exchanging a look with Scott. “Bring the picture.”

________________________________________

Theo should’ve shut up after hearing what they wanted. But he had a bad habit of not doing what he _should_ do. Like leaving Beacon Hills. Like _not_ going to the hospital that day. Like _not_ being bait. There were a lot of things that Theo _should’ve_ done, but didn’t. 

“Tears? You want my tears?” Theo drawled, “Sorry to disappoint you, but I think you got the wrong guy.”

The woman who had spoken gave him a wicked smile. “We know who we want, Theodore Raeken. We are never mistaken.”

“Well if you want tears, you’re gonna have to do a lot better,” Theo taunted, and this was _such_ a bad idea, but when did he ever have good ones? “Is this _really_ all you got?”

“Don’t worry, Theodore,” the figure to the right of the woman in the middle stepped into the light, revealing another woman, long black hair cascading down her back. “You’ll get what you deserve soon. We are never mistaken.”

Theo was starting to understand that whoever these three women were, they knew his past. And wanted to punish him for it, which Theo couldn’t exactly _blame_ them for, but he also didn’t know _why_ – who were these women and what did Theo do to them that made them want to punish him?

“Who are you?”

The third woman laughed, and it was so _bitter_ that it made Theo’s breath catch in his throat for a moment. “That does not concern you, Theodore,” she said, and Theo _really_ wished that they’d stop calling him _that_ , “All that matters to you is what we want from you.”

Theo snorted quietly. “Yeah, my _tears_. I don’t know what I did to you, bu–”

“Did you cry, Theodore?” the woman in the middle asked, and Theo suddenly noticed that her eyes were _completely_ black, “Did you cry all those years ago when you killed Tara?”

Theo stiffened in his restraints at hearing his sister’s name. Who _were_ these women, and why did they _know_ who Tara was? But Theo stayed silent, because he’d always been good at doing that, good at _listening_ before rushing into something, good at _planning_.

“We don’t think you did,” the second woman continued, running a finger down Theo’s cheek, and Theo tried to hold back a flinch at the touch. “No, you didn’t cry back then, Theodore, but you _deserve_ to cry. Deserve _so much more_ than what you got.”

Theo could protest if he wanted to. Because he _did_ cry after killing Tara, for a whopping _one_ day before the Dread Doctors told him that they’d remove his tear ducts if he continued. And Theo being _nine years old_ , couldn’t do anything but shut up and pretend he was numb, pretend he didn’t _care_ , until eventually, he _actually_ became numb. 

“Do you _really_ think they’ll come for you?” the woman on the left whispered, but Theo heard every word crystal clear, “Do you _really_ think that they’d care after everything you put them through? After you manipulated Liam, shot Malia, killed Scott, after _all of it_ , do you _really_ think they’re looking for you right now?”

_Fuck_. Theo was trying not to listen, but he could do nothing _but_ listen. And they were right, weren’t they? Theo didn’t deserve the McCall pack, didn’t deserve Scott, or Corey, or Brett, or _Liam_. Didn’t deserve _anyone_ or _anything_ because he was a _murderer_. 

“But you still feel guilty don’t you?” Theo didn’t know who was talking anymore, it was _one_ of them, but he didn’t _care_ anymore, _couldn’t_ pay attention when he was sinking in his _own_ head, trying to tread through his thoughts, but being pulled under instead. “Guilt doesn’t mean _anything_ , Theodore, not when it comes to _you_. Your eyes may be gold,” the woman hissed, and Theo was suddenly reminded of Liam’s gold eyes in that mirror that day in the bathroom, trying to convince the beta not to kill Gabe, “But you’re not innocent. And you don’t deserve _anything_ when you’re not innocent.”

Theo didn’t need three creepy women telling him he wasn’t innocent like he didn’t fucking know already. Theo hasn’t had his innocence for almost ten years now, had shed it like a snake evolving, because he’d evolved into a cold-blooded _killer_. 

“Do you know what your name means, Theodore?”

Theo’s brows furrowed at the sudden change in topic. But he didn’t talk, and apparently the women had meant it as a rhetorical question, because they continued speaking as if he wasn’t even there.

“Theodore comes from a Greek name,” and something pulled at the corner of Theo’s brain vaguely, “It means ‘gift of God.’”

He almost _laughed_. How fucking _ironic_. He lifted his head to find the three women with small smirks on their faces. 

“Yes, ironic, isn’t it?” one of them said, and Theo was seriously considering that they had the ability to read minds. “Ironic that the atheist _murderer_ that’s been to _hell_ is named ‘gift of God.’ Almost like it’s the opposite of a self-fulfilling prophecy.”

Theo wasn’t saying he wasn’t _glad_ that they weren’t like, _torturing_ him, but he was so _confused_ why they were just _talking_ to him, like he was just a friend, like he wasn’t tied up in front of them. 

“Don’t worry, Theodore, we’re getting there soon,” and Theo could now confirm that they could read his mind. “But first, tell us one thing. Do _you_ think you deserve to be punished?”

Fucking _great_. Theo knew the answer, knew it _instantly_ , and _fuck_ he wanted to lie, but what was the point when they knew what he was thinking anyway? He breathed out a quiet, “Yes.”

Sinister smirks stretched on all three of their faces, and Theo felt like he just sold his soul to the devil.

Or _devils_ in this case.

________________________________________

Deaton’s face was completely _blank_ as he stared at the picture.

“You said this was next to his truck?” the druid asked, his eyes flicking up to Liam, who nodded. Deaton sighed, and Liam didn’t want it to be a _I have really bad news_ sigh, but he had a gut feeling that it was _exactly_ that. 

“Are any of you familiar with Greek mythology?” 

The pack all turned to Liam, who, despite the situation, rolled his eyes. “I don’t know _everything_ about it, but I know _some_ things.”

“This picture,” Deaton began, his eyes returning to the object in his hand, “It means that they were looking for Theo in particular. They had _motive_ to capture _Theo_.”

Everyone stared at him, because they already _knew_ that. “And?” Brett asked impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest.

“They _wanted_ Theo, more than _anyone_ in the pack,” Deaton continued, and Liam was about to _snap_ , because the druid was being the _opposite_ of helpful right now. “In Greek mythology, there are these three women, daughters of Eris.”

Liam’ heart _sank_. Because he might not know _everything_ , but he knew _this_. Liam had been fascinated with Greek mythology since he was young, thought the stories and the myths and the creatures were so _interesting_ , but now he wished for nothing more than to erase his memory of all of it.

“Their names are–”

“Lupe, Ania, and Achus.” Liam’s voice was hollow, and his eyes were _burning_ , because he knew who had taken Theo, he _knew_ what they represented. “The Algea.”

________________________________________

Turned out, it _did_ take a lot to break Theo. 

But apparently, it wasn’t _impossible_.

________________________________________

The pack was still confused, because Liam’s vast history knowledge didn’t extend to _them_ , and Deaton let Liam explain, and the beta had to _clench_ his jaw not to let the fear show in his voice. 

“They’re spirits, of a sort,” Liam said quietly, ignoring the lump in his throat. “They’re like… like these _embodiments_ of pain and misery. And they–” Liam closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and staring at the picture of Theo, now laid on the table in the middle of the pack. The blood red tears made a lot more sense now. “They’re said to be the bringers of tears, because they represent _suffering_. And if they took Theo–”

“They want to punish him,” Mason filled in, his voice barely above a whisper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Scott let out, and Liam couldn’t agree more. 

“Okay,” Stiles said slowly, “We know who they are, so then let’s _find them_ , and get Theo back. We know what we’re up against now.”

“It won’t be that easy,” Deaton stated, his face somber as he looked at them. “Theo… he’s done some things that they’ll _prey_ on, and they won’t let go of him that easily.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Liam snapped, his control slipping out of reach. “I’m not sitting here thinking of a plan while Theo could be out there, with… with _them_ , being _pun_ –”

He choked on a sob, but pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, the brief pain helping him calm down for a second. “Being punished for something he’s already been punished for. More than he deserved.”

Liam felt a hand on his shoulder, and he almost jumped when he realized it was Brett. But the other werewolf had an expression that seemed to be a mix of anger and worry on his face, one that Liam was sure was mirrored on his own. “We’ll get him back. We _will_.”

Understanding passed between their connected eyes. Because Liam _knew_ that Theo was Brett’s best friend. And Brett _knew_ Theo was _something_ to Liam. Something that meant a _lot_ to him. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Scott’s phone rang, breaking the deafening silence, and the alpha scrambled to pick it up. “Parrish?”

Scott’s confused expression turned to surprise then shock then apprehension. Liam was having trouble following all of them, but he understood immediately when Scott quipped out a blunt “Bring him to my house,” and then hung up the phone. 

Liam pushed off the counter hastily, and Scott gave him a wary glance. “Parrish found him when he was out doing rounds. He– it’s not good.”

_Fuck_ . Liam’s blood ran cold, and he ignored the voices that told him to _calm down_ , and just _ran_.

________________________________________

_It’s not good_ was a fucking _understatement_. 

Theo’s eyes were closed, but they kept fluttering, like he was still conscious, but not conscious _enough_. His mouth was opening and closing, silent words exiting, and the pack all jumped when _actual_ words left his mouth. 

“You’re… alone,” Theo muttered, so _quiet_ that everyone had to lean in despite their supernatural hearing. Liam knelt down next to the couch, fighting the urge to run a hand through Theo’s hair. “Who’s fault is… that?” There was a subtle change in the chimera’s tone with the next word, almost like he was… having a _conversation_ by _himself_. “Mine.”

Liam inhaled sharply, and he heard the pack behind him do the same.

“Mine… it’s mine. Please stop. _Please_.” Theo’s words were turning into whimpers, and Liam couldn’t _take_ it anymore. “ _Please_ , it’s mine, please, _stop_.”

Liam stood up, almost losing balance, because he was _losing it_. His control was _gone_ , and Liam could feel his claws and fangs poking out, his eyes flashing between blue and gold as he struggled not to shift. 

“Liam,” Mason’s voice was soft, “Liam, you need to _calm down_. You can’t help Theo like this.”

A growl left his throat at Theo’s name, and he balled up his hands, his claws digging into the skin of his palms, but he barely even felt it. 

“ _Liam_ ,” Scott’s alpha voice penetrated through Liam’s anger-daze, “ _Control_ it. Think of your anchor. Focus on your _anchor_.”

Liam hadn’t told anyone that Theo was his anchor yet, so they all reached forward when he stumbled back to the couch, but Liam pushed away their hands. He collapsed next to Theo again, putting his head on the chimera’s stomach as he took a deep breath, inhaling that scent that just screamed _Theo_ in his head, screamed it to his wolf. He didn’t move even when he felt his claws retract, didn’t move when he felt his fangs pull back into his gums, just _stayed_. 

He only lifted his head a couple minutes later, when his senses were properly intoxicated with _Theo_. Liam slowly pulled back from the chimera to find the pack looking at him with a mix of knowing and confused looks. 

“ _He’s_ your anchor?” Malia asked bluntly. “ _Theo?_ ”

“Yes,” Liam spit out, because he didn’t have the patience for this, not when Theo was still not awake, not when Theo was so _hurt_.

“Liam, it’s okay,” Scott said gently, and Liam let his soothing voice wash over him for a moment. Despite everything, Liam was so fucking glad that Scott could still have that effect on him. “And that’s not our main priority right now. We need to wake Theo up.”

But Theo was in a _catatonic_ state, unresponsive and unaware. 

“Theo…” Liam whispered softly, giving into his urge to card through the chimera’s hair, and he _winced_ at the sudden pain that erupted, so _brutal_ that Liam couldn’t _speak_. “ _Scott_ ,” he gritted through his teeth, “He’s in _so much_ pain.”

Scott and Brett immediately rushed forward, wrapping a hand over whatever body part was closest, and gasped at the intense feeling of Theo’s pain. But having three werewolves taking your pain helped, and Theo let out a quiet groan as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Theo?”

Theo _jerked_ , dislodging all three hands that were taking his pain, and sat up so _quickly_ , pushing himself back into the couch like he was trying to disappear _into_ it. 

“Theo, we’re trying to help you,” Scott’s voice was soft, but Liam heard the subtle force of _alpha_ behind it. “You’re in a lot of pain, we’re just trying to help.”

The chimera’s eyes were wide, but he didn’t let anyone touch him, just kept digging himself further and further into the couch. His eyes were a little glossy, and Liam knew that trying to take his pain right now would just make whatever was happening worse. Liam lifted both his hands up like he was surrendering, pushing off his knees and taking a step back from Theo. Scott and Brett caught on and did the same, leaving a foot of space between him and the pack. 

“You’re okay, Theo, you’re safe now,” Liam broke the silence after a few moments. “You’re _safe_ now.”

Theo didn’t move from the couch, but the tension in his shoulders reduced a _bit_. Liam kept talking, because contrary to the pack’s belief, he wasn’t an _idiot_. He knew that Theo was his anchor, but he also knew that _he_ was _Theo’s_. “Theo, it’s me, Liam. You remember me, right?”

A subtle nod had Liam sighing in relief. “Okay, good, I’m gonna move a little closer now, is that okay?” He heard someone start to protest behind him, but a quiet _oof_ shut that down quickly. 

Liam took a small step towards the couch, keeping his eyes locked with Theo to give him a chance to say no if he wanted to. But Theo let him move, let him continue with the small steps until he was back in front of him, kneeling down next to the couch. Theo had drawn his legs up onto the couch when he had tried to sink into it, and he looked so _small_ and _vulnerable_ that it almost made Liam _choke_. 

“Theo, can I take your pain?” Liam whispered, not moving any closer, because he could _see_ that something had happened to the chimera, could _smell_ the anxiety and the _pain_ and the _guilt_. And maybe Theo hadn’t been completely _okay_ before all this happened, but he had been doing _better_ , and now all of the chimera's progress had been erased. Theo nodded jerkily, and Liam let out a quiet breath before moving his hand slowly to wrap around Theo’s wrist. 

Liam held back a wince at the sudden onslaught of pain and watched as black creeped from Theo’s hand to his, slithering up his arm. He felt Theo relax, and that was enough to keep going, enough to ignore the agony in his head. “Is it okay if Brett helps too?” Liam asked, his eyes unwavering as they held Theo’s gaze.

“Yeah,” Theo let out, his voice hoarse, and Brett _immediately_ moved forward, taking Theo’s other wrist in his hands. The two werewolves continued siphoning, the pack behind them completely silent as they watched, until Theo didn’t look so pale anymore, didn’t look like he was going to collapse if he tried standing up. Brett and Liam released his wrists, and Theo took a shaky breath.

“Theo,” Scott began, his voice gentle so as not to startle the chimera, “How are you feeling now?”

Theo didn’t respond, his eyes glazing over as he stared at the wall in front of him. Scott gave Liam a concerned look, and Liam moved towards the chimera again.

“Theo?” Liam tried taking his wrist again, but Theo moved back, and Liam’s arm hung between them. Liam ignored the hurt that stabbed at his heart and didn’t try to reach for Theo again. “Do you want to sleep? You need to get some rest.”

The chimera didn’t say anything for a few moments, but then nodded. Liam let out a quiet sigh, and stood up. Theo slowly pushed off the couch, but his knees buckled when he stood, and Liam immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up. 

“I’m fine,” Theo said, pushing Liam’s arm off, and he looked at Scott, who took a second to realize that he was asking where to go. 

“Upstairs,” Scott blurted out, “There’s a room upstairs.” Theo nodded, before making his way to the stairs, and Liam followed close behind, not helping him, but there in case he needed it. When they finally made it into the room, Liam watched as Theo collapsed on the bed, not even taking his shoes off, and Liam moved forward to do it for him. 

“What are you doing?” Theo asked in a low voice, and Liam looked up at him.

“Just taking your shoes off, it won’t be comfortable to sleep with them on.”

“I’m fine,” Theo protested, but didn’t move as Liam pulled them off. 

“Okay, sleep now,” Liam whispered, as Theo pulled the covers over him, and it took less than two minutes for the chimera to drift off. Liam stayed in the room for another five minutes, watching as Theo’s chest rose and fell steadily, until he realized he should probably go down and talk to the pack.

Parrish was talking as he made his way down the stairs. “... and I was driving back to the station, and I almost _hit_ him. He was on the road, just walking across like there was nothing even in his way, and,” the deputy faltered when he saw Liam, but his eyes moved back to Scott as he continued explaining what happened, “I got out to ask him what he was doing, but it was like he couldn’t even _see_ me. I put a hand on his shoulder to get him to turn, and he just _collapsed_ right there on the road. I– I’ve never seen Theo like that. It… it was _horrifying_.”

Liam held back the sob that was building in his chest. 

“But Deaton said that it wouldn’t be easy taking him back from the Al– Alaga,” Nolan pointed out, and Liam didn’t bother correcting him. “Why was he just on the road alone?”

“Because they got what they wanted,” Lydia suddenly said, her head tilted as she stared off into space. “They got what they came for, so they let him go.”

“And they wanted…” Alec trailed off.

“Have you _seen_ him?” Liam asked, his voice rough. “They _broke_ him, _completely_.”

The silence in the room after that was _deafening_. 

________________________________________

Theo didn’t come out of the room for three days. The only people allowed to go in were Liam and Brett, and Corey, who snuck in on the second day to give Theo a bag of his favorite candy, and now Theo let him enter the room. 

Liam tried to get him to leave, but Theo refused every time, curling up with his knees pressed to his chest and arms around his legs. 

The older pack was back for winter break, so the _entire_ pack was camped at Scott’s house as they anxiously thought about how to help Theo. Which _might’ve_ been the reason Theo refused to leave his room. 

But then one morning, Liam woke up, and Theo wasn’t on the bed next to him. “Theo?” he called out, panic creeping into his voice. He jumped out of bed, his feet hitting the ground with a _thump_. “Theo?” he repeated as he opened the bedroom door and rushed out, running down the stairs. He froze when he entered the kitchen, because there was _Theo_ , sitting at the counter as he watched Melissa make breakfast. 

The chimera turned his head, one of his brows raising in question. Liam collapsed onto the chair next to him, sighing in relief. “I thought you left,” he breathed out, watching Melissa flip a pancake. 

“You _told_ me to leave,” Theo rasped out, his voice rough from either sleep or from not being used, and Liam had a feeling it was more of the latter. 

“I– I meant that I thought you left the _house_ ,” Liam tried explaining, because how was he supposed to explain that the first thought he had was that Theo _left_. Walked on the road, jumped into the lake, just _left_. “I’m happy that you left the room though.”

Footsteps on the stairs stopped whatever Theo was about to say, and Liam turned to see Scott and Stiles enter the room. Their eyes widened when they noticed that Theo was actually _there_. 

“Theo–”

“Thank you,” Theo cut Scott off. 

The alpha gave him a confused look. “For what?”

“For saving me.” Theo’s voice was so _small_ , so _exposed_ , and Liam’s heart clenched.

“It… it wasn’t me, it was Parrish,” Scott said slowly, “But Theo, we weren’t going to _leave_ you. You’re _pack_ , we wouldn’t leave you there.”

Theo’s eyes bore into Scott, as if he was trying to figure out if he was lying or not, but then he looked away, his hands balling up into fists on the counter. “Pass my thanks onto Parrish then.”

“Theo, are yo–”

“Stiles,” Melissa interrupted, stopping whatever the human was going to say, “Can you go wake everyone up? The pancakes are almost done.”

Theo glanced at Melissa, who had already turned back to the stove as if nothing had happened, and Stiles gave Liam a look before he went back upstairs. Liam wondered if Theo had talked to Melissa before he had come down. 

“Scott, honey, grab the plates,” Melissa said, and the alpha obediently reached for the cabinet. “Liam, can you get the syrup from the fridge?”

She didn’t tell Theo to do anything, but Liam wasn’t complaining. Ten minutes later, the kitchen was crowded as everyone lazily shuffled in when they heard _food_. Brett took Liam’s seat next to Theo, and Liam was about to put up a fight when he noticed that Theo’s shoulders had relaxed a little after Brett sat down, and so he moved to the table instead. He kept his eyes on Theo though, watched as the chimera accepted a plate from Melissa, slowly started eating, and listened to Brett talk about some random movie he had watched last week. 

Someone nudged his shoulder, and Liam turned to find Mason’s questioning expression. Liam shook his head, before continuing to eat, his eyes flicking back to Theo every few seconds. The chimera eventually finished eating, and stood up, silent as he placed his plate in the sink before slinking back up the stairs. Everyone tried not to be obvious in their stares, but it was pretty fucking obvious. Liam turned to Brett, who gave him a wary look. 

“Don’t,” Lydia said when Liam started to stand up. “Him coming down was a big step, don’t mess it up by crowding him right now.”

“But–”

“ _Don’t_ , Liam,” Lydia pressed, “He’ll talk when he’s ready, and it’s clear that he’s _not_ yet.”

Liam wondered if Theo would _ever_ be ready.

________________________________________

Theo started to come down more and more, and Liam could see he was slowly getting comfortable with the pack. He didn’t tense up when someone that wasn’t Liam, Brett, or Corey entered the room, let Melissa run her hands through his hair on movie nights, even joined conversations from time to time instead of just sitting and listening. 

Liam was starting to think that Theo might _actually_ be getting better, but then everything took a turn. They were all just hanging out in the living room after breakfast, and Theo was lounging on the couch, discussing some Marvel related thing with Mason. The catalyst was Alec and Nolan’s argument about the video game they were playing, both of their characters getting shot down by the other team, and Alec let out a low growl.

“That was all _your_ fault,” he said to Nolan, and Theo _jerked_. It was so _violent_ , that the room fell silent. Theo’s eyes glazed over, and Liam suddenly remembered the words that the chimera had said that day he got taken, the conversation that Theo had with himself, and something pressed in on Liam’s chest. 

“Theo,” Scott said, his voice hesitant, but the chimera gave no indication that he heard the alpha. “Theo, are you okay?”

“He’s clearly not,” Brett snapped, and Lydia gave him a warning look. 

“Theo,” the banshee began softly, “It helps if you talk, it’s better if you get it off your chest, don’t bottle it in.”

The chimera shook his head in jerks, the vacant expression on his face making Liam’s heart twist. “No,” Theo whispered. “No.”

Lydia moved closer to the chimera slowly, and Liam was about to protest, but Theo _let_ her, didn’t move back. The banshee gave Mason a look, and he scrambled off the couch, letting Lydia take his place. “Theo,” Lydia breathed out, placing a hand on Theo’s arm lightly, “ _Talk_ to us, we’re all here to _help_. But we can’t unless you tell us what happened.”

Theo didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, just stared at his arm where Lydia’s hand rested, blinking as if he couldn’t believe that someone was actually _touching_ him. “I– I _can’t_ ,” he said, his voice quivering, his head still tilted down.

Lydia’s hand squeezed his arm, and everyone in the room held their breaths as Theo’s mouth opened again. But he seemed to change his mind at the last second, and snapped it close. 

“I read something a few days ago,” Lydia declared, shifting a little closer to Theo, “That talking about something as a group helps _everyone_. And we all know how much we go through every day.” The banshee looked at the rest of the pack. “Think of it like group therapy. God knows we all need it.”

Malia snorted quietly. “Imagine how much money a therapist could make off of just _us_ if we decided to go.”

Soft snickers broke among the pack, even Theo’s mouth curling up a millimeter in a ghost of a smile. 

“I’ve been at the FBI for a few months,” Stiles blurted out, “and I still haven’t been in any situation that was even a _quarter_ as dangerous as ones I’ve been in over the last three years. I don’t even flinch when someone points a gun at me.”

The room fell silent. That… yeah, that wasn’t _normal_. _God_ , they really were fucked up, weren’t they. 

“My mom still looks scared of me sometimes,” Liam said in a quiet voice, and the pack turned to him. “When I get mad sometimes, she– she looks so _afraid_.”

Liam hadn’t told anyone about it. His parents had taken the news about the supernatural surprisingly well, his stepdad immediately getting into the biological side of it with Melissa. And although his mom had hugged him, told him that he was still her son, told him she still loved him, Liam could still smell the fear radiating off of her sometimes, and it _killed_ him. 

“Liam, we’re _not_ monsters,” Scott emphasized, giving the beta a pointed look. “My mom avoided me after she found out, your mom will come around. It just takes time.” Liam nodded slowly, staring at the ground in front of him. 

“Do you know what my name means?”

Everyone froze at Theo’s voice, his eyes still locked on Lydia’s hand on his arm. Liam exchanged a confused glance with Mason, but Theo didn’t wait for an answer.

“It means ‘gift of God,’ originated from Greek,” Theo said, finally lifting his head to look at the pack, and his eyes were so _hollow_. “Funny, right?”

“Theo,” Lydia whispered, her voice laced with sympathy, but Theo cut her off.

“They thought so too,” he continued, and no one needed to ask who _they_ were. “Because here I am, an _atheist_ who was a _killer_ , who was sent to _hell_ , here I am being named ‘ _gift of God_.’ It’s funny, you can laugh. _They_ did.”

No one laughed.

“Out of everyone here, I’m the _last_ person who deserves that name. And maybe,” Theo hesitated, his eyes flashing, “Maybe the Dread Doctors knew that, because they never used it.”

Liam’s breath hitched. Theo _never_ talked about his time with the Dread Doctors before. It was a part of his past that no one knew about, and no matter how many times Liam tried to talk to Theo about it, the chimera would always shut down, his eyes growing hard. 

“I was just the First Chimera to them, sometimes just _number one_ , because that’s all I was.” Theo’s voice dropped, and Lydia moved her hand up and down Theo’s arm, but he didn’t seem to notice. “At least I was good for _something_ , right?”

“They’d make me watch,” Theo’s voice was hoarse, overwhelmed with emotions he was struggling to contain, and Liam wanted to _lunge_ , wanted to wrap him in his arms, but he clenched his hands and stayed where he was. “Every surgery, every replacement, every experiment, they’d make me watch. The first few times, I passed out from the pain, but I got used to it after a while. So I had to watch as they pried open my body, doing experiment after experiment, until I– I didn’t even recognize _myself_.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Mason whispered, horror coloring his face, and Liam watched as Theo’s head tilted as he looked at Mason. 

“I got used to it,” the chimera repeated, “Realized that the only way I could survive was to shut down, because if I didn’t _feel_ it, I could pretend. Pretend that I was normal, pretend I wasn’t this… this _machine_ that they made me into. But I was.” Theo’s eyes flicked down to his chest, no, to his _heart_. “Still am.”

Liam heard a sniffle from his right, and he angled his head to see tears on Alec’s face. The young werewolf had gotten close to Theo ever since he came to Beacon Hills, the chimera acting sort of like an older brother, a mentor in everything supernatural. Liam could only _imagine_ what Alec felt right now, hearing Theo saying the things he was. 

“And,” Theo faltered, his eyes snapping to Liam for a moment before moving back to the wall in front of him. “And while I’m talking, I might as well tell you guys that I wasn’t _fully_ aware of what I was doing that day, but I wasn’t _not_ aware.” Liam’s brows furrowed, but Theo didn’t give anyone a chance to ask him what he was talking about. “I was going to the bridge. I… I can’t talk about what they did, don’t think I _ever_ will, but I was going to the bridge. It… it was cold that night.”

Scott and Stiles inhaled sharply, because they knew what Theo was saying. And it took Liam a moment, but his eyes widened when he realized. _Fuck_. 

“Theo–”

“I’m fine now,” Theo cut Liam off, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine,” Lydia pressed, and Theo surreptitiously moved closer to the banshee. Liam wouldn’t have even noticed if he hadn’t been staring so intently at the chimera. “But I’m glad that you told us. It won’t get better until you make a conscious effort to _make_ it better, Theo. You’re not fine, but you _can_ be.”

Theo let out a shaky breath, his eyes flicking up hesitantly to Lydia’s face. Lydia held his gaze, her eyes wide and comforting, until Theo’s shoulders dropped, the tightness around his mouth smoothing out into a neutral line. 

“Never thought we’d have our very own version of Bucky Barnes in the pack,” Stiles said slowly, as if he wasn’t sure he could joke about Theo’s past yet, but a faint smirk pulled at Theo’s lips.

“If I’m Bucky, who’s Steve?” Theo retorted, and Liam felt a weight lift off his shoulders at hearing Theo play along. 

“We all know they were gay for each other,” Mason interjected, amusement clear on his face. “Do we really need to spell out who’d be Steve?”

Snickers erupted, and Liam’s face turned red. “I would _not_ ,” he exclaimed hastily, and Brett’s smirk grew wider.

“Mason didn’t say a name,” the blond pointed out, and the laughter grew louder. Liam’s cheeks darkened even more, and he chanced a look at Theo, who was sporting a small smirk, but his face was just as flushed as Liam’s. 

And Liam did _not_ find that adorable. He _didn’t_.

“Hey, Brett,” Theo called out, and Brett’s eyes narrowed, because Theo’s voice was amused, and that _wasn’t_ good. “I think N–”

Brett lunged across the room, slapping his hand over Theo’s mouth, and Lydia huffed, moving back quickly as the werewolf practically fell across Theo’s lap to get him to stop talking. “Shut _up_ ,” Brett hissed, and Theo’s mouth was covered, but Liam could see the smile in his eyes. 

And Liam’s heart did _not_ jump at the joy on Theo’s face. It _didn’t_.

________________________________________

“You know no one here hates you, right?” 

Theo glanced up at Stiles’ voice, and looked back at the countertop. “Yeah.”

“I’m not supernatural, but even _I_ could tell that was a lie,” Stiles said, plopping down into the seat next to Theo, and Theo let out a small sigh.

“Is there something you want?”

“Theo,” Stiles’ voice was firm, and his eyes were sincere as he looked at Theo, “no one here hates you. Whatever happened with… with them, we all just want to help you. And you can talk to us. About anything.”

Theo stared at Stiles, whose gaze was unwavering as the chimera silently assessed if what he said was the truth or not. It _shouldn’t_ be hard, being supernatural _literally_ makes you a walking lie detector, but Theo was still wary. This was _Stiles_ , the same Stiles that _hated_ him a year ago. But the human didn’t seem to be tricking him, and Theo nodded slowly.

“Thanks.”

But Stiles didn’t move, just kept staring at him. Theo raised an eyebrow, and the human made an impatient gesture with his hands that he’d seen Liam do a few times. Liam really _was_ like Stiles and Scott’s kid sometimes, _Jesus_. 

“I gave you an opening, you’re supposed to use it,” Stiles demanded, and Theo snorted, fidgeting with the pen on the counter.

“An opening for what?”

“To _talk_ , Jesus _Christ_ ,” Stiles said, exasperated, “You and Liam are so emotionally stunted, you’re _perfect_ for each other.”

Theo’s ears turned pink, and Stiles lit up.

“If you don’t want to talk about… _that_ , talk about _Liam_ ,” Stiles blurted out, “I’m a good listener, I _swear_.”

“Stiles, I’m not talking about Liam like we’re in middle school, gossiping about our crushes,” Theo sighed out, and he stilled at the implication behind his words. Too bad that Stiles was annoyingly perceptive, and caught it.

“So you _do_ like him,” the human beamed, and Theo rolled his eyes as a flush crept up the back of his neck. “So why haven’t you asked him out yet?”

Theo’s mood fell, and Stiles noticed the sudden shift, his brows furrowing. “I don’t deserve him,” Theo whispered, and this was way more honest than Theo had been planning to be with Stiles, but some small part of him remembered that he used to be one of his best friends. Some small part of him that didn’t get erased in the years with the Dread Doctors wanted Stiles to be one of his best friends _again_. “I’m fucked up,” Theo’s laugh was bitter, “and he doesn’t deserve putting up with me. And my past.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that weirdly reminded Theo of Derek. “We’re all fucked up, it comes with being a part of all of this. Honestly, I can’t think of _one_ person that doesn’t need at least a _little_ therapy for all the shit we’ve seen and done.” Theo looked up at Stiles, who seemed lost in thought as he stared off to the side. “You weren’t here when I was the Nogitsune–”

“Stiles, you don’t have to talk about this,” Theo interrupted, because he _knew_ how hard that point of time was for the human. He came to Beacon Hills looking for _that_ Stiles, but now, he could truly say that he wished that _that_ Stiles never existed. 

“No,” Stiles rushed out, “I… want to. I don’t talk about it a lot, but I think I _should_. I feel like I– like I blocked it out, but it’s still there, in the back of my mind, and I _hate_ it.” Stiles turned back to Theo, and the chimera saw the storm brewing in his eyes. “Allison and Aiden’s deaths might’ve been my fault, at least partly, and I can’t stop _thinking_ that, even though everyone keeps telling me it wasn’t, telling me that I was being manipulated. I remember the things I did, and the only other thing I can remember is that I _liked_ doing them.”

Theo was starting to see where Stiles was going with this, and he needed him to _stop_ , because they were _not_ the same. “What you did and what I did are _completely_ different,” Theo interjected, his voice harsh. “Don’t compare them.”

“Are they?” Stiles pressed, “Because I was manipulated by a dark spirit, and you were manipulated by three evil doctors. Since you were _nine_ years old. You weren’t even out of _elementary school_ , Theo.”

“But–”

Stiles didn’t let Theo talk. “Your parents didn’t care, your sister was always their favorite,” and Theo’s breath hitched, “Yeah, I _remember_ , Theo. You were this _tiny_ kid whose parents didn’t give a fuck, and resented you for a medical condition you couldn’t control. And then the Doctors came and told you you didn’t have to be weak anymore. That you could _finally_ be something other than the fragile, dying kid. You didn’t understand what you were doing, not completely anyway, because you were _manipulated_.”

“Stiles,” Theo’s voice cracked, and Stiles pushed on despite Theo’s broken expression.

“I’m not saying this justifies _everything_ you did, but _Theo_. Your only role models growing up were _three evil doctors_. They basically _raised_ you to be like this, this killing _machine_ , who _wouldn’t_ get fucked up from that?”

Theo barked out a warbled laugh. “I never cried.”

Stiles froze, giving Theo a confused look. “What?”

“I never cried,” Theo repeated, because he was too far gone now, couldn’t stop talking now that he’d started, just wanted his _friend_ back. “After Tara, I never cried. Well, I did for a little bit, until they threatened me. I couldn’t cry for my own _sister_ , Stiles, after I _killed_ her. Whatever version of fucked up all of you are, I’m a hundred times worse.”

There were tears burning at the back of his eyes now, but it was ten years too late. Stiles stared cautiously at Theo, his mouth parted like he was trying to figure out what to say.

“I can accept that I was manipulated, at least a little,” Theo continued, squeezing his eyes shut so hard that it _hurt_ , “But that doesn’t change what I did, and who I _am_. It doesn’t change the fact that– the fact that I don’t deserve him.”

“I don’t know how long it’s gonna take for us to convince you,” Stiles said after a few moments, “But it _does_ change all of that. I’m not saying that what you did was _right_ , and there’s a tiny part of me that can’t _forget_ everything you did, just like there’s a tiny part of Scott that still wonders if his first love might be alive if it wasn’t for _me_ –  
  


“ _Stiles–_ ”

“It’s _true_.” Stiles looked exhausted, and Theo felt something in his chest twist at the sight. “And maybe things could’ve happened differently, maybe there’s another universe where I didn’t do the things I did, and I’d do _anything_ to go back and try to fix it, and I _know_ that you would too. But shit happens, and there’s nothing we can do about it now. But we can try to be _better_. You’re caught in the past, and I _get_ it, Theo, but if you want to get better, you have to _try_. The Theo you were a year ago, maybe he didn’t deserve Liam. But the Theo you are now?” Stiles caught Theo’s gaze. “He’s fucked up, and a little too self-deprecatory for his own good, but he _deserves_ good things. Let yourself have them, Theo. Our lives won’t get any easier, you might as well enjoy the things you have.”

Theo felt a tear fall down his cheek. _Fuck_ , he wasn’t supposed to _cry_ , but Stiles didn’t laugh at him like Theo thought he would. 

“If Liam walks in here and sees you crying, he might _actually_ kill me,” Stiles said, his voice resigned, and Theo let out a short laugh. His senses, which had been laying low during his conversation with Stiles, picked up on a steady heartbeat.

“You can come in Scott,” Theo called out suddenly, “This is _your_ house.”

Stiles squawked when the alpha slipped in, a sheepish look on his face at being caught eavesdropping. “You were there the _whole time?_ ”

Scott’s expression turned serious. “I’ll get to you in a second,” he said to Theo, before turning to Stiles. “Stiles, I don’t blame you. I _never_ did.” Stiles’ mouth opened, probably to protest, but Scott cut him off. “Shit happens, and there’s nothing we can do about it,” he said, repeating the words the human had said a few minutes ago. “Thinking about the what-ifs will just drive you _insane_ , so _don’t_.”

Stiles slumped in his seat, nodding, and Scott angled his head towards Theo. “Everything Stiles said about you is _true_. You were _nine_ , and you were _manipulated_ , shaped into this _weapon_ by the Doctors, and _that_ is not your fault. There are things that are, but not _that_.”

“Why are you guys justifying everything I did with the Doctors?” Theo asked bitterly.

“Why are you justifying everything _they_ did to you?” Scott retorted, and Theo faltered. “You can’t forgive yourself, but you’re forgiving _them_. You deserve forgiveness, Theo. But they _don’t_.”

“I–”

“Theo, _listen_.” Scott’s voice was steady, and there might’ve been a little hint of _alpha_ behind it, because Theo immediately looked up at him. “You don’t have to tell us what those women did, but the state we found you in that day? It was _terrifying_. You looked like you’d be scared of your own _shadow_ , and you wouldn’t let anyone but Liam and Brett even come _close_ to you.” Scott sighed heavily, keeping his eyes trained on Theo. “We forgave you a long time ago, Theo, we _all_ did. Just… just let us in. Don’t put on your mask again, like you did before, because it didn’t help you, didn’t help us, didn’t help _anyone_. We’re your _pack_ , we’re your _family_. Let us help you help yourself.”

_We’re your pack, we’re your family_.

And there were definitely tears on Theo’s face now. “Okay,” he whispered, his voice breaking at the end. Scott looked at him for another moment before moving forward, and _hugged_ him. Theo stilled, but then sank into it. When was the last time someone _hugged_ him like this? Scott’s hug was comforting, made him feel _safe_ , and that’s when Theo realized that maybe he hadn’t _consciously_ accepted that he was pack, but the wolf in him had already accepted that Scott was his alpha. 

“Now that that’s over,” Stiles said lightly as Scott pulled back and Theo wiped his face, “What were you gonna say about Brett earlier?”

Theo’s lips pulled into a smirk.

________________________________________

“You can cook.”

It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t a statement either, rather some weird combination of both, and Theo bit back a smile at the incredulous look on Stiles’ face. 

“Yes, Stiles, I can cook,” Theo repeated, exchanging an amused look with Brett. “Being raised by evil scientists who forgo a dining table for an operating table _kind of_ forces you to learn to feed yourself.”

It was meant to be a joke, but the human still looked hesitant to show his amusement. Theo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was a _joke_ , you’re allowed to _laugh_.”

Brett snickered, reaching over the counter to grab one of the pancakes Theo had made. “Don’t let him fool you,” Brett said through a mouthful of pancake and Theo smacked the back of his head at his lack of manners, “He spent a whole _week_ trying to perfect this pasta recipe that Alec loves. Theo might _look_ like he doesn’t care, but he’s a _big_ softie.”

“ _Brett_ ,” Theo hissed, and Stiles’ jaw dropped at the werewolf’s words. “If you don’t learn to _shut your mouth_ , I’m going to Nolan and spilling _everything_.”

It was Brett’s turn to growl, his eyes moving to Stiles, but the human had already known from yesterday, and Theo smiled at Brett sheepishly. “I, uh, might have told him yesterday. Accidentally.”

There was no _accident_ about it, but Theo _knew_ Stiles wouldn’t do anything drastic like go tell Nolan. Hopefully. 

“You do that, and I’m telling Liam about that time with the witc–”

“Shut _up_ ,” Theo said warningly, and Brett smirked. The chimera turned to Stiles, who was looking back and forth between the two friends. 

“I feel like you guys have way too much blackmail material on each other,” Stiles pointed out, and Theo snorted.

“Like you don’t have just as much, probably more, on Scott. You’ve been attached to the hip since you guys were _born_.”

Stiles’ face brightened, and he snickered as he collapsed onto the chair in front of the counter. “I’m only telling you this because I haven’t been able to talk about it with _anyone_ yet, but I _swear_ , if Scott finds out, I’m gonna tell him you tortured it out of me.”

Theo and Brett exchanged a glance. This could be interesting. And _they_ were both supernatural, the heartbeat behind the door wasn’t hard to recognize. But Stiles _wasn’t_ , so he kept talking.

“There was this girl Scott liked in middle school, I think her name was Anna or something like that, but that doesn’t really matter. _Basically_ ,” Stiles’ eyes lit up in delight as he leaned in, and Theo struggled not to laugh, because leaning in _really_ wasn’t going to save Stiles from what was going to happen, “Scott wanted to dye his hair cause he thought that it would impress her, and he got this cheap box dye from the store, and did it himself. It turned out _horrible_ , like, five shades past salvageable horrible. So, he _cut it all off_. And he only did the front of his hair, because he thought it would be cool, so he basically had something that resembled a mullet for a _month_. He wore a hat to school _everyday_ , and I don’t even think _Melissa_ knows to this day.”

Theo and Brett cracked up, partly because of _course_ Scott would do something like that, and partly because they couldn't _wait_ to see what Scott was going to do to Stiles. Right on cue, the alpha stormed into the kitchen, grabbed Stiles’ ear, and _twisted_.

“ _Ow_ ,” Stiles yelped. “ _Scott_ , fuck, stop eavesdropping on my conversations, _ow_ ,” the human screeched when Scott pulled harder. 

“We made a deal _never_ to bring that up,” Scott hissed, his grip still holding Stiles’ ear hostage.

“There’s a clear solution here,” Theo interjected, his smirk widening.

Scott paused, and Stiles took the opportunity to try and wiggle out of his grasp, but Scott’s other hand wrapped around his wrist quickly. “What?” the alpha asked, glaring at Stiles when he complained. 

“I’m sure you have a ton more embarrassing stories about Stiles than he has on you,” Theo drawled, and understanding slowly dawned on the alpha. “Me and Brett are _really_ good listeners.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he turned to his best friend. “Scott,” he blurted out, “No. Don’t listen to them, this is what they _want_.” But Theo could tell Scott wasn’t listening, lost in his head as he tried to find a story that would rival the one Stiles had told about him. “Sco–”

“You know how Stiles came out to me?” Scott interrupted, a small smirk on his lips. Stiles squeaked, but Scott continued, turning back to Brett and Theo, who were having the time of their _lives_. “He called me at three in the morning, _screamed_ ‘I wanna fuck Derek so bad,’ and then immediately hung up.”

Stiles groaned, his head falling against Scott’s shoulder as Theo and Brett _exploded_ in laughter.

“And if that wasn’t bad enough,” Scott said in between laughs, “He did the _exact same thing_ the night after, because he _forgot_ he already told me.”

Theo bent in half, his hand grabbing onto the counter as he laughed, because he had _never_ heard of something more _Stiles_ than that. 

“Scott, I’m gonna _kill_ you,” Stiles declared, finally pulling out of the alpha’s grasp now that he was almost on the _floor_ laughing. “I _swear_ ,” Stiles threatened, turning to Theo and Brett. “If _anyone_ hears about this, you won’t live to see the next day.”

No one responded, all three of them too busy _crying_ with laughter, and Theo wasn’t even _exaggerating_ , he thinks there might be _actual_ tears in his eyes right now. 

“I hate all of you,” Stiles grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting– a combination that made him look like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

Scott ruffled Stiles’ hair, who pushed away the hand immediately. “No, you don’t,” Scott crowed, his laughter finally subsiding. Theo’s stomach was _physically_ aching, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed this much. “And it’s what you get for telling them about my hair catastrophe. You were supposed to take that to your _grave_.”

“I need a new best friend,” Stiles muttered, and Scott’s grin widened. “Pronto.”

________________________________________

“ _Theo_ ,” Liam whined, reaching towards the chimera, “Give it _back_.”

“No, you’re supposed to be watching the movie, not scrolling through Twitter,” Theo said stubbornly, holding the beta’s phone out of reach. “Shut up and watch.”

Scott paused the movie with a sigh. “Liam, can you just watch the movie quietly?”

“But it’s _boring_ ,” Liam complained, running a hand through his hair, “Bucky’s not even _in_ this one.”

The room fell silent, and Liam felt Theo freeze.

“What does Bucky have anything to do with this?” Stiles asked, and Liam’s eyebrows pulled together. Why was everyone acting like he just said something wrong?

“He’s my favorite character,” Liam answered slowly, his eyes flicking around the pack, all staring at him with wide eyes, “I thought you all _knew_ that.”

Theo’s face was turning red, and Liam was so fucking _confused_. “What?” he snapped at Mason, who had the biggest smirk he’d ever seen on his best friend. 

“Any reason he’s your favorite?” Mason pressed, and Liam’s head tilted as he narrowed his eyes.

“You _know_ why, we’ve talked abo–”

“A certain _chimera_ reason?” Corey chimed in, his voice soft yet still teasing, and realization hit Liam like a train.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Liam whispered, his face burning as the pack cracked up. He’d _completely_ forgotten about Stiles comparing Theo to Bucky from a few days ago, and he was a fucking _idiot_. “I’ve liked Bucky since I was a _kid_ , you guys are blowing this _way_ out of proportio–”

“You liked Ironman when you were a kid,” Mason interjected, amusement flashing in his eyes.

“And then I _switched_ ,” Liam barked out, “Oh my _god_ , I hate you guys.”

Stiles cackled, the movie on the screen completely forgotten as the pack eagerly watched the unfolding scene in front of them. “Hey Theo, who’s _your_ favorite character?”

Liam’s head whipped to the chimera next to him, whose cheeks darkened. “I’m not that stupid, you’re not getting this out of me.”

Brett kicked his foot, his lips pulled up in a wide smirk. “Either you tell them, or I do.” Theo seemed to momentarily have forgotten that Brett _knew_ , because his eyes widened before turning into a glare at the werewolf. 

“I’ve liked him since I was _five_ , this means _nothing_ ,” Theo spat out, and Brett raised an eyebrow. Theo sighed, his head dropping. “Steve,” he mumbled, and it was too quiet for the humans to hear, but Liam heard it perfectly fine, his spine stiffening as he gaped at the chimera. Because not only had the pack compared Theo to Bucky that day, they’d compared _Liam_ to _Steve_. Holy fucking _shit_.

The rest of the night was a blur, the only thought in Liam’s mind being a certain chimera, whose entire body stayed pressed against his. 

________________________________________

Having the entire pack staying in one house was _fun_ , but Liam desperately wished they didn’t the second he saw Lydia decorating the house for Christmas. Because Christmas decorations meant _mistletoe_ , even if they were the fake plastic ones from the craft store. And ever since three days ago, the only thing Liam could think about was how Theo’s lips would feel against his, if it would be like he imagined, or if it would be even _better_. 

And the pack kept trying to get them under it together. They were subtle about it, and Liam didn’t even _notice_ the first few times, puzzled as he gaped at the random excuses the pack pulled out of their asses to get the two of them through the doorway at the same time. But eventually he caught on, and he didn’t think Theo had yet, but if the pack kept this up, it wouldn’t be long. 

Which is why it was pretty fucking ironic that they got caught under it when the rest of the pack was out in the yard setting up tables for the pack party they were having tonight. Theo was on his way out of the kitchen while Liam was entering, and they collided _hard_ , Liam’s nose pressing into Theo’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Theo swore, rubbing the spot where Liam had hit him. “Watch where you’re goin…”

Theo trailed off, and Liam looked up, just to find _Theo_ looking up, and he froze. Because he knew what Theo was looking at. He _knew_ Lydia had put that _fucking_ plant up there, and Liam was struggling not to blush. 

Theo apparently took Liam’s nervousness as a sign of rejection, because his eyes dimmed a bit before he stepped back. “We, uh, we don’t have to do anything. They won’t even know.”

Liam was fucking _exhausted_ of the push and pull thing they had going on for the last couple of days. “Theo, I want to kiss you. Do _you_ want me to kiss you?”

Theo’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and he stammered, “I– d– do I _what?_ ”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Liam repeated, punctuating each word with a tiny step forward, until Theo’s back was pressed against the wall, and Liam was _inches_ away. “Because I do. A _lot_ actually.”

Liam was close enough that he felt the shaky breath Theo released on his lips. “Oh. Y–yeah.”

Liam’s lips curved up, and he grabbed Theo’s face, pulling him down. He felt Theo’s arms go around his waist, and he sunk into the kiss. Liam was _wrong_. However good he imagined this was going to be, it was a _million_ times better. Theo’s lips were soft, and Liam felt his claws poke out a bit as a noise left Theo’s throat when Liam bit down gently on his bottom lip.

Liam was _obsessed_ , he couldn’t get _enough_ of Theo, and he was so _engrossed_ , he didn’t even hear the door opening. 

“Holy _shit_.”

Liam and Theo jumped apart, their faces both flushed, lips slightly bruised. Lori’s eyes were _wide_ , and her jaw was open. 

“Lor–”

“Theo and Liam were _making out_ ,” Lori screeched out the open door, and Liam winced as screams erupted in the yard. He glanced at Theo, who grimaced as they heard the loud footsteps bounding towards them. 

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Stiles fumed, a scowl on his lips. “We’ve been trying for _days_ , and you two kiss the _only_ time we’re all out of the house?”

“I’m just happy they finally pulled their heads out of their asses,” Malia said bluntly. “At least we won’t have to smell their sexual tension anymore.”

Liam and Theo _blushed_. They couldn’t have been _that_ bad, could they?”

“Uh, yes you _could_ ,” Mason answered, and Liam realized he’d spoken out loud. “Yesterday when Theo was teaching Alec how to make that pasta he loves so damn much, you _sat_ there for _two_ hours, just _staring_.”

Liam squeaked as the pack cracked up, and he hid his face in Theo’s neck. “Fuck you guys.”

Brett snorted, and Liam could _hear_ his smirk. “I think Theo would be pissed off if you tried.”

Even Theo’s neck couldn’t muffle Liam’s embarrassed groan.

________________________________________

Theo’s eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, trying to calm his pounding heart. But he had forgotten that there was someone next to him, and Liam jerked, concern on his face as he reached for Theo’s hand.

“Theo, what’s wrong?”

“No–nothing, go back to sleep, Liam.”

But Liam was stubborn, and Theo’s heart gave away the lie, stuttering frantically. “ _Theo_ ,” Liam pressed, “Talk to me.”

Theo’s breath was still coming out ragged, and Liam ran a hand up and down his arm. “I– I thought I was back there, with… with _them_.”

Liam’s mouth tightened in understanding, and he sat up completely, facing Theo. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“No,” Theo rushed out, because he didn’t think he’d _ever_ be able to do that, but that didn’t mean he had to leave Liam _completely_ in the dark. “But… I can talk about _some_ of the stuff they said.”

Liam gave him an encouraging look, and Theo took a deep breath. “Um, do you remember that day Alec and Nolan were fighting, and they said something that made me kind of freeze?”

The beta nodded slowly. Theo turned his head away, staring at the white wall in front of him. “They kept telling me that I was alone, that no one would come for me because I… I didn’t deserve it. And every time they said it, they’d ask me right after, ‘who’s fault is that?’ and I had to answer back, say– say it wa–”

“No.” Liam’s voice was firm and Theo felt his stare despite the darkness in the room. “I know what you’re gonna say, and don’t you _dare_ say it. You were whispering it the day we found you, and I was _confused_ because it sounded like you were having a _conversation_ , but _Theo_ ,” Liam grabbed his face and turned it towards him, his bright blue eyes holding Theo’s captive. “Don’t you _dare_ say it was your fault, because it _wasn’t_.”

“It kind o–”

“No,” Liam repeated harshly, still staring into Theo’s eyes. “You didn’t use to be alone because of the things you did, you used to be alone because the people that were supposed to _stay_ didn’t. Your life was filled with people who didn’t _care_ , who never _fought_ for you, and that’s _not your fault_.”

Theo’s breath hitched at the intense look on Liam’s face.

“But not anymore. You have a pack now, and we’ll fight for you, Theo, if you let us.”

Theo sank into Liam’s embrace, slightly trembling as he burrowed his head into Liam’s neck. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. Liam understood. 

He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't bring myself to actually write Theo's torture scene. I'm sorry if that takes away from the story in any way, but the aftermath was heartbreaking enough, I just couldn't do it.
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be this long, but, oh well, hope you guys like it!


End file.
